


Catching Me In The Act

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: For the Prompt "Catching Me Masturbating" from Tumblr
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Catching Me In The Act

Alone at last. Kakashi had been waiting for hours for this moment, suffering through endless conversations and far too many touches from one ‘Maito Gai’ that bordered on absolutely indecent. 

Well, that probably wasn’t true but they had definitely set Kakashi on edge. Every brush of their shoulders, whenever Gai’s hand would touch his or when Gai would just get a little too close into his personal space. It was all too much and too little at the same time. His body was screaming at him to grab Gai’s hand and pull him into the nearest room. Shut the door and slam Gai against it so no one could interrupt while he got down on his knees and wrapped his mouth around his best friend’s dick. 

Unfortunately, that was unlikely to go over well with anyone. The people that they ditched for more fun activities, or Gai. After all, it was Gai who had convinced him to go out and see friends at the party. He wasn’t likely to be too happy if Kakashi had decided that he’d rather give him a blow job in a cramped closet instead of chit chatting with their friends. 

Falling back against his bed, Kakashi stared up at the ceiling. He had never been so thankful to hear the words ‘let’s get out of here’ in his life, taking the opportunity that Gai had given him and practically running out of the place. A small part of him had gotten his hopes up thinking that maybe Gai was feeling the same way as him. That they would go somewhere together and deal with all of the tension that had been building up inside of him over the last few hours.

He had been wrong. 

Instead, Gai had walked with him back to the Jonin apartments, and wasted no time in saying goodnight before disappearing into the building. Kakashi hadn’t even been able to get a single word out. One second Gai was standing in front of him saying goodnight, the next he was gone. 

“Bastard,” reaching down, Kakashi unbuttoned his uniform pants easily and shoved them down, barely making it past his ass before leaving them sitting there and turning his attention to more important matters. “Couldn’t even let me ride him, or blow him or… something.”

Sliding a finger into himself, Kakashi searched out that sweet spot and groaned when his finger ran over it, sending sparks up his back. With the sweet spot located, Kakashi focused all of his energy on pleasuring himself and getting off as quickly as possible.

Then, his brain started to join in on the fun. Images of Gai popped into his head. Perfect, beautiful Gai. That horrid spandex suit discarded off to the side so that Kakashi could run his hands over exploded biceps, stomach and that delicious ass he could never stop staring at. 

He had just gotten to the best part of his daydream, where he was sitting on his knees in front of his beautiful rival with a mouth full of cock and two very strong determined hands in his hair, when everything came to a screeching halt. 

“Rival i seem to have...oh…” Opening his eyes, Kakashi glared at the man now sitting on his window ledge with a shocked look on his face “I-I apologize. I didn’t realize…”

Well, Apparently getting off was not an option for him tonight.

Removing his finger, Kakashi sat up in his spot and glared over at Gai. “You seem to have what?” he insisted, wanting to know what was so important that his only chance to cum had to be interrupted. 

“I-Were you..” Dropping his feet to the floor, Gai stood up and gave Kakashi a once over as he stood up beside the bed “are you horny?”

Kakashi tried really hard not to look dumb founded, he really did. Unfortunately, faced with one of the stupidest questions he had ever heard, he couldn’t quite help himself. 

“Was I not obvious about that?” Ok, that one could actually be his fault. He was still trying to learn how to inform Gai of certain emotions and desires he was feeling, and it was a little awkward still. “You know what, don’t answer that. Yes, I am horny. I have been horny pretty much all night thanks to... “ He waved his hands towards Gai.

“Me?” Gai pointed to himself for emphasis “I...I made you…”

This was painful. How was this so damn painful?

“Yes you,” Kakashi snapped, more than a little annoyed with his current situation “With all of your pretty looks and hand touches and just being...perfect.” That had definitely not been what he intended to say. 

“Perfect?” Before Kakashi could even hope to take his words back, Gai had closed the distance between them so that he was now standing uncomfortably close. “You think i’m perfect?” A hand came up, waiting just a moment for Kakashi to acknowledge it with a nod before coming to rest against his cheek.

With the feel of Gai’s warm skin against his face, Kakashi couldn’t help but melt. This had been what he wanted all night. Just that contact. The feel of Gai’s skin against his. It was everything he needed, but still not quiet enough. 

“In that case i think we have an issue to take care of.” Before Kakashi could ask Gai what exactly he meant, a pair of arms looped around his waist and picked him up off the ground with ease, and laid him back down on the bed. 

Leaning forward, Kakashi slid his hands into Gai’s hair and tangled his fingers into the soft black strands as he surged forward for a passionate kiss. One Gai returned with just as much excitement and pressure. 

This. This is exactly what Kakashi’s body had been begging him for all day and he couldn’t wait to give it everything it wanted and hopefully a bit more. 


End file.
